Happiness Found
by StarTraveler
Summary: After what happened so long ago both though they'd never have happiness again. Jason/Hannah future fic set in the same universe as Family Time.


Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Set in the same universe as Family Time, don't know if anyone else has noticed the chemistry between Hannah and Jason in some of the episodes.

****  
March 2023

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Hannah's heart leapt with love and joy as her two year old daughter ran up to her with a huge grin on her little face.

Hannah bent down and picked her up as her husband Jason walked up.

"You have fun on the swing with daddy?"

She nodded, "We swing high."

Her dark eyes, the same shade as her mother's glowed happily. She had long black hair, and her skin tone was a mix of both parents.

Hannah grinned at her husband, "You two are competitive."

Jason smiled widely, "Always, and I wouldn't change a thing."

***  
Seven years ago she never would've imagined herself as a mother and married to one of her superiors at the F.B.I.

But no one had ever imagined terrorists would ever succeed at blowing up the United States capital building, but they had.

Her boyfriend, Scott had been a senator and killed that night, the need for justice drove her to push herself during the investigation.

She never imagined it would involve so many Americans.

Jason had suffered his own profound losses, one no parent should ever have to experience.

His son Luke had been abducted and killed by one of them.

He had confessed to killing Nassar to secure Luke's freedom, but they had killed him anyways.

Jason lost his badge and soon after his wife had died of a heart attack.

But his need for justice and revenge made him want to rejoin the hunt for them.

Hannah got president Kirkman to pull some strings to get Jason reinstated at the F.B.I.

One night a year later, drunk, frustrated at everything, and feeling lonely they had fallen into bed with each other.

Their new arrangement was unspoken, they used as each other as a distraction.

They both knew love was there, but acknowledging it would give it the power to destroy them with one wrong move.

A few months after they started their affair it all came to a head, Jason's anger and drinking, learning John Forstell the director from internal affairs was a part of the conspiracy and coming face to face with the woman who had made Jason confess to Nassar's murder.

Everything had happened so quickly, no one knew to this day who fired the first shot.

Only the woman was dead, and Hannah had ended up shot by before he succumbed to his wounds.

Hannah remembered Jason leaning over her, "Damn you, Hannah, don't you dare die on me! I can't lose you."

Tears slid down his face, "I love you."

When she came to, she was in a hospital room and Jason was by her side.

They had performed surgery and managed to remove the bullets and she would make a full recovery.

"Jason..."

"I meant it, Hannah, I love you."

Tears had come to her eyes, "I love you also, but if we're going to be together, you need to get help for your drinking."

"I will, for you."

And Jason kept his promise and was promoted to director of the F.B.I. while she became assistant director.

Chuck, who had been an incredible asset to her, to all of them, became head of the computer ops department.

On March 17th 2021 they had married and Hope had been born ten months later.

She had brought even more light into her lives, She had Jason wrapped around her little finger, and he never let her out of his sight.

After what happened to Luke who could blame him.

****  
"It's getting to be naptime for you little girl," Hannah told her, "Go to your room and I'll come tuck you in."

Hope nodded and ran inside.

"I got a call earlier," Jason told her.

"From who?"

"Hookstraten, She finally decided on a vice presidential candidate and wants us to start the vetting process."

"Who she'd choose?"

Jason grinned, "Aaron Shore."

Hannah grinned in return, "He finally said yes."

"Good thing too, it'll make it easier for us."

"Let's tuck our little girl in and get started."

Hand in hand they went to see their daughter, seven years ago it had seemed like happiness would never be found again.

Thankfully they had been proven wrong.

***  
AN: Definitely not my best, my muse didn't really want to cooperate.


End file.
